My Boyfriend
by Suhocang
Summary: Setiap chapternya berisikan tentang cara berpacaran Wu Yifan dan Kim Junmyeon. Krisho/FanMyeon. warning! Yaoi, BoyxBoy, absurd. Kalo abis baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Boyfriend

Author : Suhocang

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jonghyun

Pair : Krisho!main Kaihun!slight

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, School Life

Desclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Justin Bieber – Boyfriend Acoustic ver.

Warning ! Yaoi, BL, absurd, aneh, gadanta

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Plak!**

Suara yang lumrah terjadi saat aku melangkahkan kaki ku kedalam kelas. Jika dahulu aku akan membantunya, maka kali ini tidak, karena dia yang memintaku.

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil berjalan kearah bangku ku berada. Aku menaruh tas kemudian duduk sambil memandang jendela yang ada disebelah kiriku, memandang jauh pemandangan sambil mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali aku menjadi siswa di sekolah membosankan ini.

 **-My Boyfriend-**

 ** _Tak! Tak! Tak!_**

 _Seorang guru memukul-mukul mejanya dengan tongkat kayu, guna mendiamkan para siswa dan siswi yang gaduh._

 _"_ _Anak-anak! Mohon perhatiannya!" Teriak guru berjenis kelamin pria itu kepada seluruh muridnya._

 ** _Hening_**

 _"_ _Hari ini kita mendapatkan murid pindahan dari Kanada," Kata sang guru, "Wu Yifan-ssi, kemariah."_

 _Merasa terpanggil, aku maju beberapa langkah ke arah sang guru, "Perkenalkan dirimu." Aku mengangguk ke arah sang guru dan memandang sebentar kearah para murid yang juga memandangku._

 _"_ _Nama asliku Wu Yifan, jika di Kanada, aku biasa di panggil Kris Wu. Terserah kalian ingin memanggilku apa, asal tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan hewan maupun kata-kata kasar lainnya."_

 _Kulihat semua murid memandangku takut. Hell yeah, aku tahu itu karena tampangku yang lebih pantas menjadi ketua gangster dibanding murid SMA._

 _"_ _Ssaem! Boleh aku bertanya?" Ucap salah satu siswa dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Aku tahu itu adalah seringaian, karena aku sering melakukannya dulu. Kulihat guru itu memandang tajam kearah siswa yang mengangkat tangannya, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Silahkan, Jonghyun-ssi."_

 _"_ _Ekhm," Siswa itu berdehem sambil berdiri dari bangkunya, "Apakah kau suka menonton film porno?" Sontak saja seluruh murid tertawa dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya._

 _"_ _Apa kau anak kecil?" Tanyaku dingin, dapat kulihat ia menatapku garang._

 ** _Hening_**

 _"_ _Ekhm. Baiklah, Wu Yifan-ssi, kau boleh duduk dibangku itu." Guru berkacamata itu menunjuk ke sebuah bangku yang ada dibagian belakang disebelah jendela, bersebelahan dengan murid yang tadi bertanya kepadaku. "Ne, Seonsaengnim." Jawabku lalu menuju bangku yang tadi ditunjuknya._

 _"_ _Cha, sekarang kalian kutinggal. Gain Ssaem tidak masuk hari ini, jadi jangan berisik!" Setelah mengucapkan kata perintah, guru matematika yang merangkap sebagai wali kelasku itu pergi._

 _"_ _Hey, bocah Kanada!" Siswa yang tadi bertanya itu menggebrak mejaku dengan kasar, aku mendongak dan menatapnya dengan malas. "Waeyo?" Tanyaku, siswa itu menyeringai lagi kearahku. Hey, apa salah jika aku bertanya?_

 _"_ _Kau ingin menjadi jagoan dikelas 10-1 ini, HAH?!" dia berteriak padaku diakhir kalimat. Aku menunduk lalu tersenyum miring. "MENGAPA KAU TERSENYUM ANAK BARU?!" geramnya, aku mendongak memandang wajahnya yang sok berkuasa, "Kau mau membully ku, heh?" kini giliranku yang menyeringai kearahnya, aku berdiri dari posisiku yang semula duduk._

 _Bocah kecil ini ingin membully ku?_

 _Aku menegakkan badanku, mencoba mengintimidasinya dengan tinggi badanku. "Kau-" ucapnya tertahan. "Apa kau ingin masuk kedalam komplotanku? Kurasa kau cocok menjadi anggota." Aku terdiam, memandang tanpa minat kearahnya yang kini malah mengajakku masuk kedalam komplotannya. "Jika kau ingin aku masuk kedalam komplotanmu, maka jadikan aku ketuanya." Balasku kemudian kembali duduk dibangku sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, tak lupa menutup mata dan menyumpal telinga dengan earphone berwarna putih._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Wu Yifan-ssi,"_

 _Dapat kurasakan jika ada seseorang yang menyentuh jidatku berulang-ulang, karena merasa terusik aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan mendapati malaikat dihadapanku._

 _Tunggu_

 _Apa aku sudah mati?_

 _"_ _Hei," ucapnya sambil mencabut earphone yang berada dikedua telingaku. "Eoh?" Kagetku. "Wu Yifan-ssi, apa kau ingin tur sekolah sekarang atau nanti?" tanyanya dengan wajah lugu. Rasanya ingin kucubit kedua pipi gembilnya. Baru pertama kali aku segemas ini terhadap orang._

 _Aku berdiri kemudian berkata, "Sekarang saja."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Nah, yang itu ruang perpustakaan, kau bisa membaca buku pelajaran apapun semaumu." Jelasnya riang, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk malas._

 _"_ _Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Kakiku pegal." Ucapku kemudian duduk dilantai seperti gelandangan, kulihat ia juga mengikutiku untuk duduk dilantai. "Maafkan ulah pacarku tadi, ya?" Katanya menatap kearahku. "Dia pacarmu, Jun?" Tanyaku kaget setengah mati, tapi aku menutupinya dengan wajah datarku ini._

 _Hell! Bagaimana bisa berandalan mesum sepertinya mendapatkan hati seorang Kim Junmyeon yang merupakan titisan malaikat?_

 _"_ _Hm, dia pacarku semenjak aku SMP," Kata Junmyeon, "Dulu dia tidak seperti itu, tapi semenjak...Ah, sudahlah lupakan." Aku menatapnya iba, lalu berdiri dan berkata, "Ayo lanjutkan tur sekolahnya."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Maaf jika tur nya membosankan, hehe." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kearahku, suara tawanya mau tak mau membuatku ikut tersenyum. "Tak apa, itu tadi cukup menyenangkan, kok." Aku membuka pintu kelas dan mendapati Kim Jonghyun sedang bercumbu dengan entahlah aku tak tahu siapa._

 _Ku tutup lagi pintu itu dan menghalangi Junmyeon untuk masuk kedalamnya. "Awas, Fan." Katanya ingin menerobos masuk kedalam kelas, "Jangan!" pekikku, "Eh?" Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya heran._

 _Astaga, Jun. Jangan seperti itu! Jangan! Kau membuatku ingin menculikmu!_

 _"_ _Em, Eh, bagaimana jika kita ke kantin? Aku lapar, lagipula aku belum hapal betul seluk beluk sekolah ini." Kulihat dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan tanpa kuduga ia menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya menuju kantin sekolah._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kau ingin makan apa, Fan?" tanyanya memandang menu yang ada, "Air putih saja." Jawabku malas memandang menu, Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya kearahku dengan penuh selidik, "Mwo?" tanyaku dan Junmyeon masih memandangku penuh selidik, "Kau bilang kau lapar! Kau menipuku ya?!" ucapnya marah._

 _"_ _Eh," kataku "T-tidak aku tidak menipumu, tadi aku memang lapar, tapi saat aku melihat menu di kantin aku jadi tidak berselera, mungkin karena perutku belum terbiasa dengan makanan korea." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti kemudian berteriak kepada sang penjual, "Ahjuma, aku pesan ramyeon satu!"_

 _._

 _Tak butuh waktu lama, ramyeon pesanannya pun sudah datang ke meja kami._

 ** _Slurrrp_**

 _Ia menyantap ramyeonnya dengan nikmat, "Apa kau mau?" tawarnya kepadaku, aku menggeleng dan berkata, "Ramyeon is not my style."_

 _"_ _Cih, cobalah ini!" katanya tiba-tiba memasukan ramyeon yang ada di sumpitnya kearah mulutku, mau tak mau harus ku kunyah dan ku telan makanan tak sehat itu. "Emm," gumamku dalam kunyahan, "Otte?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar, aku mengintip dari sela-sela mataku yang terpejam. "Ini-" ucapku tertahan, aku ingin terbahak saat ini. Melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh siswa bernama Kim Junmyeon mungkin akan menjadi keseharianku disekolah ini._

 _"_ _tidak enak." Final ku._

 _Kulihat ia memutar matanya jengah, "Hey, kau marah?" tanyaku kini mengganggu dirinya yang sedang menyuap ramyeon kemulutnya. "Ne! kau bilang ramyeon itu tidak enak tapi kau terus-terusan merecokiku makan ramyeon." Jawabnya masih menguyah ramyeon_

 _"_ _Aish! Kau jorok sekali!" hardikku kemudian menempelkan selembar tisu kemulutnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kami tertawa bersama menuju ruang kelas. Saat aku membuka pintu ruang kelas aku dapat menghela napas lega karena kali ini suasana kelas sudah ramai dan tidak ada seseorang yang tadi bercumbu dengan Jonghyun._

 _Jonghyun yang melihatku bersama dengan Junmyeon memandang marah kearah Junmyeon. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Junmyeon kasar, "Sini kau pria jalang!"_

 _Aku sangat terkejut dengan penuturan kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Bukankah Junmyeon itu pacarnya?_

 _"_ _Ah, sakit, Hyun." Ringis Junmyeon. "Hei!" aku memegang tangan pemuda mungil baik hati itu untuk melepaskannya dari cengkraman tangan pacarnya,_

 ** _Plak!_**

 _Tamparan mendarat di pipi Junmyeon. Aku terpaku dibuatnya._

 _"_ _Kau merayu pria lain lagi, heh?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil melirik tak suka kearahku. "A-ani." Jawab Junmyeon tergagap. Kupandangi seluruh kelas hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masingnya, tak menghiraukan perlakuan Jonghyun yang semena-mena terhadap Junmyeon._

 _"_ _Kim Jonghyun!" aku mencengkram kerah seragamnya dengan kedua tanganku, aku sempat takjub kepada diriku sendiri, dulu saat masih di Kanada, aku adalah siswa yang dingin dan tak ambil pusing dengan keadaan yang terjadi disekitarku. Tetapi sekarang?_

 _"_ _Ingin memukulku, hah?!" teriak Jonghyun marah, "Mengapa kau menampar Junmyeon? Yang pantas ditampar itu kau karena telah berselingkuh dari Junmyeon!" Kataku dengan nada rendah yang mengancam._

 _Junmyeon menarik punggungku untuk menjauh dari kekasinya dan meninju perutku. Eh? Mengapa ia meninju ku?!_

 _"_ _Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara, Yifan! Kau itu baru sehari disini, jadi jangan sok tahu! Aku menyesal telah menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hari ini! dan jangan pernah ikut campur dalam hubungan asmaraku!" bentaknya kearah ku, aku menatapnya tak percaya, kemudian ia berlalu pergi keluar kelas. "Kau dengar itu anak baru? Jadi, jangan sok ikut campur dalam hubunganku dengan Junmyeon." Ucap Jonghyun menyeringai kearahku sambil pura-pura membersihkan debu di almamaterku._

 **-My Boyfriend-**

"Hei, Wu Yifan!" Sapa laki-laki dengan warna kulit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang Korea, "Ada apa hitam?" tanyaku tanpa memandangnya, sekilas kulihat dia sedang mengambil posisi untuk duduk didepan mejaku. "Aku bosan," Katanya. "Aku juga, padahal sepuluh hari lagi kita akan lulus dari sekolah ini, kenapa masih disuruh masuk, sih?" sungut pria berkulit pucat yang berada disebelah kananku sambil mengerutkan bibirnya menambah kadar kejelekan dirinya.

"Hei kalian berdua," panggilku kepada mereka, tanpa kulihat pun aku tahu kalau mereka kini sedang memandangku. "Apa mukaku ini mirip seperti buku harian kalian? Mengapa kalian selalu seenaknya mencurahkan isi hati kalian padaku? Kalian ini sepasang kekasih yang aneh." Ujarku panjang lebar masih memandang jendela.

 **Srek**

Pandanganku beralih kepada Junmyeon yang saat ini tengah membaca sepucuk surat. Ya, surat yang kutulis saat malam dan kutaruh dikolong mejanya kemarin saat semua murid telah mengosongi kelas ini.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu saat Junmyeon menatap kearahku dengan tatapan sendu. Tentu saja sendu, dia kan baru saja ditampar oleh kekasihnya. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Junmyeon betah sekali berpacaran dengan Jonghyun, maka jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri bingung mengapa Junmyeon bertahan dengan segala macam perlakuan Jonghyun yang sudah amat sangat keterlaluan terhadapnya.

 **-My Boyfriend-**

 **8 hari sebelum kelulusan**

Suasana kelas sangat gaduh seperti biasanya. Tidak ada guru dan tidak ada pelajaran. Hanya ada kebebasan bagi siswa kelas dua belas yang tinggal menunggu kelulusannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar saat melihat tidak ada Junmyeon dikelas. Aku tahu dimana dia berada sekarang,

Perpustakaan.

Kumasuki perpustakaan dengan kartu pelajar yang kumiliki, saat mencari-cari keberadaannya aku melihat dirinya yang sedang kesusahan menggapai sebuah buku yang diinginkannya. Aku berjalan kearah belakangnya tanpa ia ketahui, kemudian kupegang buku yang diinginkannya, buku itu masih berada di raknya karena aku hanya memegangnya saja. "Nikmati waktu seminggu bersama kekasihmu, dan aku akan memanggilmu pacarku." Bisikku kemudian membantunya mengambil buku yang diinginkan Junmyeon. Kemudian aku berlalu keluar.

 **-My Boyfriend-**

"Yeah, kita semua lulus!" pekikan gembira menggemuruh ruang kelas 12-1. Aku tersenyum memandang kertas kelulusan yang kupegang yang berbunyi :

Wu Yifan

Lulus

Peringkat ke-2 dari 350 siswa dan siswi

" _Prom night_ nanti kau akan datang bersama siapa, Fan?" Tanya Jongin, seorang siswa dengan kulit yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang Korea. "Sendiri." Jawabku tak acuh sambil melirik Junmyeon yang kini kembali diperlakukan kasar oleh Jonghyun.

"Nini-ya, nanti kau pakai tuxedo warna apa? Biar aku serasikan dengan tuxedo yang eomma beli, hehe." Ucap Sehun, seorang siswa dengan kulit pucatnya. "Aku sih sebenarnya ingin mencoba warna hijau, tapi eomma membelikanku warna putih, Hunhun-ah." Aku muak mendengar ucapan _lovey-dovey_ mereka, maka aku pun angkat bicara. "Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan dihadapanku? Aku mual, sungguh."

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan satu sama lain kemudian tertawa nista dihadapanku, "Hehehe, kau sirik dengan kami, ya?" Ingin rasanya kusumpal mulut uke kesayangan Jongin dengan akar pohon jati.

 **-My Boyfriend-**

Alunan musik jazz memenuhi aula sekolah kali ini. Aku memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam dan dalaman kemeja putih dengan dasi panjang yang hanya terlihat sebagian. Rambut hitamku, kusampirkan kebelakang lalu kuberi spray rambut agar terlihat lebih rapih.

Aku melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berdansa dengan romantis, kualihkan pandanganku kesebelah kanan dan cukup terkejut melihat Jonghyun sedang berdansa. Bukan karena teknik berdansanya yang hebat, tetapi karena dia berdansa bukan dengan Junmyeon, dia berdansa bersama Lee Taemin, seorang primadona dari kelas sebelah. Lalu, kemana _**Junmyeon-ku**_?

Kuhampiri Jonghyun dan mencengkram lengannya. "Mengapa kau berdansa dengannya? Mengapa bukan Junmyeon?!" bisikku tajam tepat ditelinganya. Kulihat ia malah menyeringai. Sialan!

"Jika kau ingin dengannya, ambil saja! Aku tak butuh pria jalang itu lagi!" ucapannya membuatku naik darah, perasaan kesal selama tiga tahun ini sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Membayangkan perlakuannya terhadap Junmyeon setiap saat, membuatku makin ingin membunuhnya.

" _Watch your words, dude."_ Ucapku santai, kemudian..

 **Bugh!**

Aku memberinya pukulan tepat di wajah jeleknya, aku tidak peduli jika bibirnya berdarah ataupun hidungnya patah.

Suasana _Prom night_ langsung hening seketika saat Jonghyun jatuh tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah. Aku berlari keluar aula mencari-cari keberadaan Junmyeon. Kucari ia di perpustakaan, namun tidak kudapati dirinya.

Lokasi terakhirku untuk mencari Junmyeon adalah taman sekolah. Jika kali ini dia juga tidak ada, maka dia ada dirumah.

"Jun!" teriakku mengitari taman, "Hm," saat pendengaranku menangkap suara Junmyeon, ku edarkan pandanganku kesekeliling, yang kulihat hanya gelap. Kunyalakan _flash light_ ponsel pintarku,

Ketemu!

Aku menemukan Junmyeon yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan sambil memandang cakrawala. "Jun?" aku mendekatinya dan ikutan berbaring disebelahnya, kuperhatikan wajahnya yang mirip dengan kelinci itu. Terimakasih kepada sinar bulan dan bintang, karena merekalah aku dapat melihat Junmyeon dikegelapan malam.

"Jun?" panggilku lagi, namun ia membalas dengan gumaman. Sebal karena dia tidak menoleh kearahku, kucoba sekali lagi untuk memanggilnya. "Jun?" Kuperhatikan setiap lekukan yang Tuhan ciptakan ditubuh Junmyeon. Indah.

"Aish! Apa Wu Yifan?!" teriaknya marah dan kini menoleh kearahku. Tuxedo hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih serta dasi kupu-kupunya yang lucu, tak lupa tatanan rambut hitamnya yang dibuat jatuh sehingga ia memiliki poni memberi kesan imut untuknya.

"Apa kau sedih karena dikhianati oleh Jonghyun?" tanyaku hati-hati karena ini merupakan topik sensitif untuk Junmyeon. Kulihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia memandang _milky way_ yang ada dilangit, "Ani. Aku tidak merasakan sedih sedikit pun. Aku malah bersyukur kalau Jonghyun sudah mendapat kekasih yang lebih baik dari diriku." Keningku mengerut heran, "Waeyo?"

"Saat SMP dulu, karena sifat kekanak-kanakkan ku, aku hampir membuatnya bunuh diri," aku sempat terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian berkata "Lanjutkan."

"Dulu aku memintanya untuk berakhir, aku tidak tahu kalau Jonghyun merupakan tipe orang yang mampu bunuh diri kalau putus cinta. Baru dua hari setelah kami putus, ibunya menelponku, beliau bilang Jonghyun tidak mau melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi jika ia tidak balikan denganku, tentu saja aku menolaknya, karena aku cukup jengah dengan dirinya yang suka cemburu dengan apa saja, termasuk benda mati," aku menganggukkan kepalaku paham, masih memandang Junmyeon yang bercerita.

"Hari ketiga setelah kami putus pun sama, ibunya kembali menelponku dan bilang kalau Jonghyun tidak mau makan jika aku tidak mau balikan dengannya, lagi-lagi aku menolak. Dan saat sudah dihari kelima, ibunya menghampiriku sambil menangis, ia berkata jika Jonghyun mengancamnya akan bunuh diri jika aku tidak mau balikan dengannya. Aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumahnya bersama ibunya dan menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan kencang. Saat itu aku melakukan segala macam cara agar ia mau membuka pintu kamarnya dan bersifat seperti dulu, namun tak ada cara yang berhasil, sampai saat aku berkata bahwa aku akan menjadi pacarnya sampai dia mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari diriku dan dia bebas melakukan apapun pada diriku kecuali berhubungan sex tentunya."

"Kisah yang rumit," Kataku kini ikut menatap _milky way_. "Ya beginilah kisah cintaku, haha." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Jun?" dia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, tapi aku masih setia memandang langit bertabur bintang. "Apa kau masih mengingat surat dariku?" tanyaku kini memandangnya. Kita saling bertatapan. Cukup lama suasana hening melanda, kemudian Junmyeon tersenyum, "Tentu saja, bahkan aku ingat setiap goresan kata-katamu," Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku kearah langit.

"Jadi, aku bisa memanggilmu Pacarku, kan?" Kulihat Junmyeon masih tersenyum memandang cakrawala. Melihatnya tersenyum membuatku jadi ingin tersenyum. Kuikuti kelakuannya yang memandang cakrawala indah. Kami terus tersenyum bersama kesunyian dan kegelapan malam, tak lupa bersama genggaman tangan yang entah siapa yang memulai.

Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada galaksi…dan Junmyeon tentunya, hehehe.

.

.

"Psstt..Nini-ya, apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat gelap seperti ini?" Sehun merendahkan suaranya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tidak tahu, Hunhun-ah. Jangan-jangan mereka mau berlaku yadong!" cicit Jongin. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan penuh arti, yang hanya mereka berdua tahu artinya.

.

.

 **Isi surat yang Yifan kasih ke Junmyeon:**

Andai aku pacarmu, takkan pernah kulepas dirimu

Akan kudekap kau dalam pelukanku, dan takkan membiarkanmu sendiri

Aku bisa mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah kau datangi

Aku punya banyak uang yang ingin kuhamburkan bersamamu

Aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau mau

Menjadi Seme terbaik didunia pun aku sanggup jika itu untukmu

Katakan padaku apa yang kau suka dan tidak suka

Andai aku pacarmu, Aku mau menjadi _Buzz Lightyear-_ mu yang terbang mengarungi dunia

Aku tak akan membuatmu tersakiti seperti saat kau bersama dengan Jonghyun

Aku akan membuatmu bersinar terang seolah kau sedang berbaring disalju

Pacar

Ya, kau bisa menjadi pacarku, Jun

Kim Junmyeon bisa menjadi pacar Wu Yifan hingga dunia berakhir

Aku akan membuat dunia menari, berputar, bahkan sampai menimbulkan suara gemuruh karena hubungan ini

Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan, Jun?

Karena hanya kau yang aku butuhkan

Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu dan memperlakukanmu dengan benar layaknya sepasang kekasih

-Wu Yifan-

 **-END-**

woaaaah ff ini berakhir dengan nistanya wkwk ini sengaja di bikin end soalnya mau bikin ff yang end di setiap chapternya gitu. jadi kalo pada minat ya ff ini dilanjut dengan chapter depan yang nyeritain cara berpacaran mereka gituuu. maaf ya belum bisa lanjut ff heroes of asia sama LDK tapi ocang malah buat ff baru-_-v

kalo pengen ff ini berlanjut, tinggalkan jejak yaaa! mau itu review, follow, atau favorite. wehehehe ocang sarang reader;*/?


	2. Chapter 2: Kencan Pertama

Tittle : My Boyfriend

Author : Suhocang

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon

Pair : Krisho

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Desclaimer : Cerita hasil dari kegabutan ocang saat bulan puasa wkwk

Warning ! Yaoi, BL, absurd, aneh, gadanta

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria bernama Wu Yifan. Kisah cinta keduaku ini sangat berbeda dari kisah cinta pertamaku yang begitu….buruk?

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul sebelas malam. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di meja belajarku, memandang layar laptop yang menampilkan wajah Yifan yang sedang tersenyum,

 _"Jun, kangen."_

"Bukankah saat ini kita sedang bertatap muka, Fan?" aku terkikik geli melihat wajahnya yang dibuat sok imut. Ya, saat ini kami sedang melepas rindu dengan cara ber- _Skype-_ an.

 _"Aniii. Rasanya berbeda saja. Aku merindukan tubuh mungilmu berada dipelukanku, aku ingin tangan kita saling bertautan, dan kamu yang bermanja-manjaan denganku, Jun."_

"YA! Kau secara tidak langsung mengataiku pendek, begitu? Sayang sekali tuan Wu, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan, tapi aku akan membatalkannya karena kau telah melukai harga diriku! Bye."

 _"Jun, tung-"_ Aku yang sedari tadi mengunyah roti segera memutuskan video call dan mendengus sebal.

Menurut Ibuku, semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Yifan, aku menjadi pribadi yang ceria. Yah, aku mengakui pendapat ibu, karena saat ini memang aku sangat-sangat gembira.

"Myeon-ie," ucap ibuku sambil membuka pintu kamarku, "Eoh, eomma. Kenapa?" tanyaku menghampiri ibu yang melahiranku. "Apa kau sudah mendapat pemberitahuan dari SNU, sayang?" tanyanya kini mengelus rambutku sayang.

"Astaga! Aku lupa, hehe." Aku menepuk jidatku pelan, kemudian beralih ke laptop dan memasukkan alamat web yang akan memberi tahu, aku lulus ujian masuk atau tidak. Aku merasa ibu berjalan menghampiriku dan ikut memandang ke arah layar. "Hmm, bagaimana?" Katanya,

"WAAAAA! Ada eomma! Ada!" pekikku gembira, aku memeluknya dan menghujani kecupan dipipinya. Astaga! Aku lulus masuk SNU! Astaga! Rasanya jantungku ini ingin melompat keluar saking banyaknya kegembiraan yang ku dapat.

"Chukkae, Myeon. Eomma akan menelpon appa mu untuk memberitahunya, dia pasti senang mengetahui putra satu-satunya lulus ujian masuk SNU," Kata ibu, "Ohiya, eomma belum memberitahukan perihal Yifan kepada appa mu. Kau ingin eomma yang menyampaikannya atau…." Aku segera memotong perkataan ibu, dan berkata "Aku saja!"

Di Korea Selatan ini aku hanya tinggal bersama ibuku, sedangkan ayahku kini menetap di London. Dia menjabat sebagai Duta Besar Korea disana.

Setelah ibu keluar dari kamarku, kurasakan _smartphone_ ku bergetar. Saat kulihat layar, tertera nama Yifan yang sedang memanggil.

 _"Jun, astaga! Maafkan aku ya? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu seperti itu, aku hanya merindukanmu saja. Ayolah berkencan denganku, kau mau kan, Jun? Mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae."_

Aku terkikik geli mendengar ucapannya dari seberang telpon, aku senang karena aku dianggap penting oleh dirinya. Aha! Aku punya ide!

Kukendalikan suaraku agar terdengar marah.

"Fan, sebulan yang lalu kau berkata tidak akan menyakitiku seperti Jonghyun yang menyakitiku. Kau bilang kau akan memperlakukanku dengan benar. Tapi apa? Kau malah menyakiti harga diriku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku kecewa padamu, Fan." Kucoba menahan tawaku agar tidak terdengar olehnya.

 _"Astaga, Jun! maafkan aku. Aku bersalah, maafkan aku. Sekarang aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu, Jun. jika kau memaafkanku maka kau buka pintu rumahmu, jika kau tidak memaafkanku, maka jangan buka pintu itu."_

Yaampun, Yifan gila! Langit masih gelap dan jam dindingku menampakkan pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh sembilan menit! sungguh gila!

Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan dengan napas yang terengah-engah aku membuka pintu. Disana Yifan sedang berdiri sambil membawa seekor anak anjing didekapannya.

"Yifan gila! Mengapa kau datang kerumahku malam-malam begini?!" hardikku kearahnya dan dia hanya tersenyum kearahku. "ini sudah pagi, Jun." ucapnya masih menyengir. "Ini, untukmu. Sebagai tanda permintaan maafku." Dia menyerahkan anak anjing itu kepadaku, mau tak mau aku menerimanya. "Aku memliki pemberitahuan untukmu," Katanya menampilkan raut muka yang serius.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya sesekali melirik kedalam. "Oh, baiklah. Silahkan masuk tuan Wu." Ucapku mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Myeon-ie, siapa yang datang?" tiba-tiba ibu menghampiri kami berdua yang sedang duduk diruang tamu, "Oh, nak Yifan. Kau ingin bermalam disini?" kulirik Yifan dan kini ia tersenyum sumringah dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. What?! Yifan akan menginap dirumahku? Yang benar saja!

"Myeon-ie, ajaklah dia kekamarmu, waktu sudah larut, kasian dia mengantuk." Rasanya aku ingin menendang meja yang ada dihadapanku dan menodongkan pistol kearah kepalaku sendiri dan berteriak 'Aku akan bunuh diri! Kalian semua enyahlah!'

"E-eomma, bagaimana kalau Yifan melakukan hal yang macam-macam kepadaku?" cara terakhir yang mungkin ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati ibuku yaitu rajukkanku.

"Eommu-nim tidak usah khawatir, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Junmyeon, maka aku siap bertanggung jawab." Mendengar penuturan kata Yifan membuat senyum ibuku terkembang, sedangkan rahangku ingin copot sekarang. "Oh, calon menantuku bertanggung jawab sekali." Kata ibuku memuji Yifan.

 **-My boyfriend-**

"Kamarmu rapih, Jun. Jika kita sudah menikah pasti rumah kita akan indah." Ucapnya sambil melihat-lihat seluruh ruang kamarku

 **Blush**

Sialan si Yifan itu! Mengapa saat ini dia malah membuatku tersipu?

"Eoh? Calon istriku tersipu malu rupanya." Ia memegang pipiku dan tersenyum jail. "Ani, aku hanya demam saja." Kilahku, dapat kulihat raut khawatir di muka Yifan. "Tidurlah, Jun." ucapnya memerintahku.

"Kau juga tidurlah, Fan." Ujarku dengan mata terpejam. "Ne," jawabnya. Aneh, kenapa suaranya dekat sekali dengan telingaku?

Kubuka mataku dan aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat wajah Yifan berada dekat dengan wajahku. Pandangan kami saling bertemu dan kali ini dia memelukku posesif.

Dan malam ini-

Ralat

Dan pagi ini, aku tertidur sambil tersenyum didalam dekapan hangat Yifan.

 **-My Boyfriend-**

Bulan ini adalah musim semi yang indah, banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di taman bermain _outdoor_ ini.

Yifan mengenakan kaus abu-abu polos dan celana jeans hitam selutut dengan surai berwarna hitam kecokelatan ditambah sepatu _nike_ berwarna hitam yang memiliki list putih dibawahnya , sedangkan aku memakai kaus putih bergaris-garis warna biru tua dan celana bahan selutut yang berwarna senada dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang jatuh membuatnya memiliki poni ditambah sepatu _convers_ berwarna biru tua.

"Jun, ini buat kamu!" Yifan berlari kearahku sambil memberikan gulali berwarna pink yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Wah, Gomawo, Fan." Ucapku tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang ingin naik wahana apa?" Tanya Yifan melihat-lihat berbagai macam wahana. "Itu!" tunjukku kearah stand tembak, Yifan segera menurutinya dan menggandeng tanganku menuju stand tembak itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" Yifan tersenyum jahil kali ini, sedangkan aku mengerutkan dahi heran, lalu berkata "Apa taruhannya?"

"Kita akan menaiki kincir angin itu diakhir acara kencan kita. Otte?"

Aku tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya, "Kau bermain-main denganku, heh? Tanpa bertaruh pun aku mau naik itu bersamamu, Fan." kuelus pipi kekasih tinggiku itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, GO!" aba-aba Yifan membuat kami menembak sasaran secara bertubi-tubi. Baik dari pihakku maupun Yifan tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam permainan ini.

.

.

"Kita imbang, ah permainannya tidak seru!" sungutku kesal karena mendapat hadiah yang sama dengan Yifan. "Sudahlah, nikmati saja kencan ini." Ucap Yifan sambil memakaikan bando telinga kelinci di kepalaku. Kulihat Yifan merona saat melihat diriku mengenakan bando kelinci yang dipakaikannya.

"Kau kenapa, Fan?" Tanyaku khawatir, "Tidak, aku hanya tak bisa mengontrol diriku meihat dirimu yang begitu menggemaskan sekarang." Jawabnya sambil menutup mulut dan memandang kesembarang arah. Aku yang mendengarnya juga ikutan merona.

Ah, Yifan bodoh! Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini.

"Fan, merunduklah." Titahku yang langsung dituruti olehnya. Aku memakaikan bando telinga rakun ke kepala Yifan.

Argh, Yifan manis sekali! Astaga!

Jika kalian bertanya dari mana bando itu berasal, maka akan ku jawab bahwa bando itu merupakan hadiah saat kita bermain di stand tembak.

.

.

Kita menghabiskan waktu dengan beramain dibanyak wahana. Mulai dari komidi putar, roller coaster, dan lainnya.

Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah menjelang malam dan saat ini kita sedang membeli bubble tea untuk dinikmati.

"Fan, lain kali kita berkencan di pantai ya?" YIfan memandang ke arahku heran, "Wae?" Aku tersenyum kearah petugas kasir dan membayar bubble tea yang kita beli, kemudian berkata, "Aku rindu laut." Yifan memegang mulutnya menutupi tawanya agar teredam. Menyebalkan, ya?

"YA! Kenapa tertawa?" Tanyaku merengut sebal. "Kau ini aneh, Jun. mengapa kau rindu laut? Apa kau ini spesies putri duyung?" kali ini Yifan tertawa dengan keras, membuatku makin sebal. "Spesies putri duyung pantatmu! Kalau pun aku ini salah satu dari mereka, aku ini akan menjadi putra duyung tahu!" Yifan terkikik geli mendengar jawabanku.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan!" Kuhentak-hentakkan kakiku kejalanan.

.

.

"Selanjutnya!" Teriak salah satu petugas yang mengawasi jalannya keamanan wahana kincir angin ini.

Pasangan selanjutnya pun naik kedalam kincir angin tersebut.

"Fan, bagaimana ini? Hanya tersisa kita berdua, tetapi kincir angin sudah penuh. Apa wahana ini sudah tutup?" Aku yang cemas tidak bisa berhenti bicara, sedangkan Yifan hanya tersenyum penuh arti kearah sang penjaga wahana. Yah, kalau aku cemas, aku bisa menjadi cerewet. Jangan tertawa!

.

Sudah setengah jam kami menunggu giliran untuk naik ke wahana. Dan waktunya pun tiba.

"Fan, apa tak apa jika hanya kita yang menaiki wahana ini?" Ucapku cemas sambil menaiki wahana, "Naik saja, Jun." balasnya.

Kincir angin mulai berputar dengan kecepatan lambat. Kami menikmati kebersamaan dalam keheningan malam. "Jun, kau mau?" tawar Yifan menyodorkan satu cup yogurt ke arahku, tanpa berkata-kata aku pun mengambilnya, lalu membuka bungkusnya dan memakan yogurtnya dengan khidmat. Dapat kurasakan Yifan tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya yang juga menikmati yogurt.

"Jun, aku ingin berbicara serius kepadamu," Kata Yifan yang sudah menghabiskan yogurtnya. "Bicaralah sesukamu," Jawabku tak acuh karena masih menikmati yogurt.

Kincir angin masih bergerak menuju puncak.

"terimakasih sudah mau menjadi pacarku waktu itu, ya. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu sebenarnya jantungku berdebar sangat cepat, perutku mulas, tapi aku menutupinya karena tak ingin menjatuhkan harga diriku dihadapanmu."

"Hm," hanya itu balasan yang keluar dari mulutku. Hei! Jangan bilang aku ini jahat! Karena saat itu aku sedang menikmati yogurtku.

"Mungkin ini terdengar _cheesy_ untuk pendengaranmu dan aku juga tentunya. Tapi, kau harus tau bahwa duniamu adalah duniaku, nafasmu adalah nafasku. Kamu adalah cintaku, hatiku, dan hidupku pastinya. Aku hanya akan mengatakan kepadamu sekali, aku akan selalu menjadi priamu dan kau akan selalu menjadi kekasih nomor satu dihatiku. Aku akan selalu menyediakan waktu untukmu, apa yang kau inginkan maka aku akan berusaha untuk menurutinya,"

Aku kaget saat Yifan menuturkan kalimat yang…uh, romantis?

Kualihkan pandanganku dari yogurt menuju mata Yifan yang ada didepanku dengan pandangan cinta.

"Kau adalah segala yang aku inginkan. Kau masih ingat surat yang kuberikan kepadamu waktu itu, kan? Kalau aku ingin menghamburkan uang bersamamu, mengajakmu ketempat yang tak pernah kau kunjungi. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar melakukannya bersamamu," Yifan tersenyum kearahku, dan aku memandangnya tak percaya.

Kincir angin berhenti saat sudah sampai dipuncak. Tiba-tiba letusan kembang api yang banyak mengelilingi kita yang masih berada di puncak kincir angin. Kutatap kembang api itu sekilas, lalu memandang wajah Yifan dengan mata yang berbinar. "Fan…." Ucapku terpana.

"Karena kaulah sumber kebahagiaanku. Aku mencintaimu, karena kaulah orangnya. Kim Junmyeon." Kalimat Yifan diakhiri dengan diriku yang memeluknya erat sambil sedikit terisak.

"Yifan…." Aku terisak dalam pelukannya.

Yifan membalas pelukkanku dengan erat, kemudian melepasnya dan menghapus linangan airmata yang meluncur dipipiku. "Dasar bodoh, apa kau tidak tahu kalau masih ada noda yogurt yang menempel di permukaan bibirmu?" Yifan menertawakan kebodohanku. Dia menyebalkan, ya?!

Saat kuingin menghapus noda itu dari bibirku, kemudian tanganku ditahan oleh Yifan, "Andwae! Biar aku yang menhapusnya,"

Aku mengernyit bingung. Bukankah sama saja kalau dia membersihkannya dengan tangan? Kecuali jika Yifan..

 **Cup**

Mataku membulat, aku kaget karena tiba-tiba Yifan mengecup bibirku. Semula memang hanya sekedar menempel pada permukaan bibir, tapi lama kelamaan tempelan itu menjadi lumatan lembut.

'Ciuman yang manis, rasa raspberry.' pikirku

Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan disela-sela lumatan kami.

Kincir angin yang tadi terhenti dipuncak, kini kembai bergerak menuju kebawah.

 **-My Boyfriend-**

Yifan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, dan aku pun keuar dari mobilnya dengan senyum yang sedari tadi terkembang.

"Terimakasih untuk kencan pertama yang menakjubkan, Yifan. Aku suka sekali." Jantungku berdegup cepat saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut, ditambah lagi mataku yang selalu terfokus dibibir tebalnya yang baru saja menciumku.

"Fan, ingin masuk dulu?" Tawarku yang masih mengenakan bando telinga kelinci tersebut.

"Ani, aku pulang saja. Bye, Jun." Yifan melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **-END-**

wohooo! ini udah termasuk fast update kan? wkwk

jangan lupa review, atau follow, ataupun favorite ya! ketiganya bersamaan juga gapapa wehehehe

 **Makasih banyak buat :**

 **Kim-HyeRim, Fafa Vava, whirlwind27, AkaSunaSparKyu, babyjunma, babyjoonie, junmyeonnieeebaby, chenma,** **assyifa, lalalaaa, Emmakim**


	3. Chapter 3: Zona baik-baik saja

Tittle : My Boyfriend

Author : Suhocang

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon

Pair : Krisho

Length : Chaptered drabble

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Desclaimer : Cerita hasil dari kegabutan ocang saat bulan puasa wkwk

Warning ! BL, absurd, aneh, gadanta. Yang gasuka BL, maap map aja yaaa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Yifan sedang berkencan di taman. Disini banyak bunga yang berguguran, hewan yang memiliki sayap, juga pengunjung. Kami berjalan menyusuri taman ini dalam keadaan hening tetapi tangan kami saling menyatu.

Dalam hubungan kami yang ke tiga bulan ini, aku merasa sangat asing dengannya. Tangan kami saling bertautan, tetapi kami seperti orang asing. Kenapa Yifan mendiamkanku seperti ini?

Setelah menemukan spot yang cocok, kami menggelar tikar dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Disekitar kami, banyak anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari dengan riangnya.

Aku membuka kotak makanan yang daritadi kubawa berjalan. "Fan, kamu mau makan yang mana dulu?" Yifan memandang segala macam makanan yang tertata rapih di atas tikar. "Hm, aku mau yang ini saja." Dia langsung mengambil telur gulung manis dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut, sedangkan aku menatapnya intens.

"Mwo?" Tanyanya bingung ke arahku.

Yifan bodoh! Tolol! Idiot! Apa kurang jelas kodeku? Aku ingin menyuapimu, bodoh!

Aku menegak salivaku gugup, lalu menggeleng dan berkata, "Ani,"

Aku mengambil takoyaki lalu memakannya. Hm, rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Refleks, aku menyuapi Yifan. "Fan, aaaaa~" aku membuat gesture dengan mulutku agar dia mau membuka mulutnya untuk kusuapi. "Jun? Aku bukan anak kecil," katanya sambil menatapku heran. "Kau buka mulutmu atau kita putus?!" ancamku.

Berhasil!

Dia mau membuka mulutnya! HAHAHAHA rasanya aku ingin tertawa keras karena berhasil mengancam seorang Wu Yifan yang dikenal orang sebagai pemuda paling angkuh.

 **-My Boyfriend-**

Makanan sudah habis, aku pun sudah membereskan kotak makanan, kemudian keheningan melanda kami lagi.

"Uh, Jun, aku ketoilet dulu, ya?" Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian dia berlari menuju toilet yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat kita menggelar tikar.

Saat dia pergi, berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dikepalaku. Kenapa kita jadi seperti ini? Apa Yifan sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Atau jangan-jangan Yifan sudah menemukan yang baru?!

Aku menutup mata sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu menepuk pipiku pelan, "Astaga! Tidak-tidak!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telpon berbunyi, aku mengecek ponselku yang tergeletak disamping kiriku, tetapi tidak ada panggilan dari siapapun. Kulirik kesebelah kanan, lebih tepatnya kearah ponsel Yifan yang layarnya tertera foto rusa dan bertuliskan 'Luhan Deer is calling'.

Kupandangi lama layarnya tanpa kusentuh sedikit pun ponsel milik Yifan. Akhirnya, panggilannya diputus sepihak oleh si Luhan Deer itu.

.

.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Yifan berlari kecil sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jeans nya.

"Jun, habis ini kita mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya yang kini duduk disampingku, aku merebahkan diri sambil memandang bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dihadapanku, kemudian berkata, "Fan, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu."

Dapat kurasakan kalau dia mengikutiku dengan merebahkan dirinya disampingku, "Hm, katakan saja."

"Apa kau….mencintaiku?" Yifan terkekeh pelan, aku menghadapkan kepalaku kearahnya yang terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Jun!" jawabnya tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa daritadi kau mendiamkanku?" tanyaku sedikit merajuk kearahnya, kini dia mengadapkan kepalanya kearahku, kami saling berpandangan. "Aigoo," ucapnya sambil mengecupku kilat.

"EOMMA! ADA KAKAK-KAKAK YANG BERCIUMAN DIDEPANKU!" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang berada didepanku.

Sial! Mengapa dia berteriak sih?!

Sontak saja Yifan dan aku jadi salah tingkah, kami berdua membatu ditempat. "Astaga, maafkan anak kami, ya." Ucap ibunya yang kini membungkuk maaf ke arah kami berdua. "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Balasku tersenyum kikuk.

Setelah ibu dan anak itu pergi, aku menelungkupkan mukaku di kedua telapak tanganku, "Astaga! Aku malu sekali,"

Aku merasakan tangan hangat Yifan memegang pergelangan tanganku, dan melepaskan telungkupan tanganku. "Jangan begitu, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, Jun." katanya sambil menyengir. Astaga! Yifan sialan! Tak sadarkah dirimu kini membuat kedua pipiku merona, hah?!

Aku meninju lengannya pelan sambil menunduk malu.

"Ah, Jun! kau membuatku ingin menyentuhmu!" teriaknya sambil mengacak-acak surai hitamnya, aku membelalak kaget. Bisa-bisanya dia berteriak frontal begitu?!

Pipiku makin merona merah akibat kata-katanya tadi.

"Jun, aku harap kau tidak akan merona untuk yang lain," katanya, kemudian menghujami pipiku dengan kecupannya berkali-kali. "Fan, malu dilihat orang." Kataku masih menunduk malu.

"Ehiya," Kataku, "Kau belum jawab kenapa kau mendiamkanku sedari tadi."

Yifan berhenti mengecup pipiku dan kini malah memandang langit di musim gugur, kemudian dia berkata, "Aku….hanya grogi saja, Jun. Sudah sebulan lamanya kita tidak bertatap muka seperti ini, aku juga bingung mau membuka obrolan bagaimana, kalau aku menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu, aku kan tahu kau sedang baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk memahami jawabannya, "Fan, sebenarnya tadi ponselmu bunyi," dengan tergesa-gesa Yifan mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek daftar panggilannya. "Um, kalau aku boleh tahu…Luhan Deer itu siapa, Fan?" Tanyaku takut. Takut akan kenyataan yang mungkin mengampiri diriku.

Yifan memalingkan wajahnya dari ponsel ke arahku, "Cemburu, eh?" Yifan menyeringai, "Ani, ah, lupakan aku pernah menanyakannya!" sungutku marah, dan dia tertawa. Hell! Dia tertawa! TERTAWA! Apanya yang lucu? Kalau pacarnya curiga harusnya dia memberi penjelasan padaku, kan? Kenapa dia malah tertawa?

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hei, hei, jangan cemburu dengan sepupuku, Jun. kau kan tahu kalau aku hanya milikmu." Ucapnya sambil memegang kedua pipiku dengan telapak tangan besarnya, mau tak mau kami bertatapan lagi, aku tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi kecilku kearahnya.

"Fan, kau sadar tidak saat mengatakan kalimat barusan kau terlihat menggelikan." Yifan segera menjitak kepalaku gemas.

Ah, akhirnya hubungan ini kembali seperti dulu, walaupun selama sebulan kami tidak berinteraksi dikarenakan Yifan yang sibuk mengurus kuliahnya. Aku senang, sangat senang malah karena Yifan mencintaiku. Aku harap hubungan ini terus berlanjut tanpa ada pengkhianatan salah satu dari kita.

"Aih, kelinciku sudah nakal rupanya. Kau harus ku hukum!" Aku membelalak kaget, menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "A-ampun, Fan." Jawabku terbata. Siapapun tolong aku!

"Tiada ampun bagimu, Jun!" seringaian jahilnya muncul di raut wajahnya.

"ANDWAE!" teriakku, "hahaha ampun, Fan. Hahaha aku hahaha menyerah hahaha."

"Tidak akan kuhentikan sampai kau pipis dicelana," ucapnya masih mengelitikiku dengan semangat.

Sore ini langit masih berwarna biru, angin masih berhembus walaupun tak kencang, dan bunga sakura masih berguguran. Hari yang indah, bukan?

.

.

.

 **-END-**

Hehehehe another fast update lagi nih dari ocang. anggep aja berkah ramadhan /apasih/

makasih ya yang udah review follow favorite;*

Jangan lupa review atau follow atau favorite atau ketiganya ya kalian kalian semuaa;3

Makasih banyak buat My Fav readers:*

 **babyjunma, junmyeonnieeebaby,** **Fafa Vava, whirlwind27,** **Emmakim**


End file.
